1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a nonaqueous electrolyte secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some nonaqueous electrolyte secondary batteries incorporate a current cutoff mechanism (CID), a mechanism that detects an overcharged state and interrupts the current. In a typical configuration of a battery that has a CID, an outer can that houses an electrode body and a seal plate joined to an open end of the outer can are electrically isolated from the electrode body (refer to Japanese Patent No. 5582182 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-86177).